A good friend indeed
by Carsipa
Summary: When Ramona dumps Scott, Scott gets drunk.


Scott was sad. Very sad. Ramona dumped him for the first big muscled douche that walked past. Scott with home and cried for three days until Wallace demanded that he went to talk to his friends. Much to Scott's dislike they went to the pub to have a drink and moan about everything and everyone.

"Forgot her, man she was a bitch" Stephen stated before downing his pint "who wants another round?" Stephen and Neil went to the bar leaving Kim and Scott to talk about stuff.

"Look appreciate all this, but I've all ready had too much to drink, I should get going" Scott got up to leave but Kim grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"If you can say appreciate, you haven't drunk enough"

_It was about two AM when Scott got home and Wallace was already asleep.

"I know I said I'd be back by eleven mum, but some things came and yeah, sorry" Scott turned on the light waking up Wallace even more than his talking did.

"Who are you talking to Scott; it's like two in the morning"

"You mum, duh" Scott took off his coat and shoes and flopped on the bed

"Um it's me Wallace, not your mother; she's across the road asleep, like both of us should be"

"Oh hi Wallace, did you see my mum?"

"Yeah she said she was sad that she missed you and that you should visit her next weekend" Wallace decided to just play along with it until Scott slept judging by his state he wouldn't remember a thing.

"Ya know Wallace, you're a good friend" Scott smiled and took his jeans off throwing them on the floor. Scott's comment hurt Wallace deep, yeah Wallace preferred guys with glasses and yeah not only did Scott not have glasses but he wasn't gay either and anyway the glasses were only a bonus, but Wallace still liked Scott more than a friend which is why he didn't mind sharing a place or a bed with him.

"Yeah" Was all Wallace could reply with before trying to go back to sleep.

"Wallace?" Scott poked said person in between the his shoulder blade

"What?"

"Wallace?"

"What?" Wallace was starting to wonder if he was like this when he was drunk but pushed it aside so he could listen to Scott

"Wallace?"

"What?" Wallace turned around with annoyance to face Scott

Scott leaned forward and kissed his black haired roommate.

"Scott," Wallace pushed the heavily drunk guy away from him, "You're drunk I don't want to take advantage of do anything with you in this state" Scott pouted rolled over and went to sleep. Wallace, who was now kicking himself mentally, followed suit.

_The bright sun burned Scott's eyes when he woke up.

"Turn it off" Scott buried his head under his pillow

"I would if I could but that's the sun so I can't, here have some bacon and a glass of water"

"No. Too bright" Wallace place said items on the counter (A/N obviously the bacon is on a plate) and shut the curtains, "there you go, the curtains are shut"

Scott mumbled his thanks and went to the bacon and water "What happened?"

"You got drunk came home apologised to your mum, who wasn't there, and then went to sleep" Wallace wasn't gonna mention the other thing that happen in case he was right and it was a drunken mistake.

"Okay...See that's why I hardly drink" Scott finished the bacon leaving the plate on the counter and took the water to the bed where he sat and watched whatever the hell Wallace put on, all Scott knew was that it was loud and too bright.

Later that night it happened again Scott called Wallace's name until Wallace turned and around and kissed him, Wallace again pushed him back.

"Did you drink anything today?"

"No, Wallace I haven't now come on" Scott went to kiss him again but Wallace drew back.

"Look, do you want this to go somewhere or do you want will it be a one night thing?" Wallace thought for a moment then continued "On second thoughts it doesn't matter" Wallace drew Scott in to a passionate kiss.

_Wallace's alarm clock went off.

"Damn, Monday already?" Wallace got up, showered and dressed leaving Scott to get up an hour later when his alarm clock went off. But wrote him a note which was attached to a questionnaire labelled 'What did you think of last night'.

Scott woke up an hour later and found the note and questionnaire; inwardly laughing he filled it out for the hell of it and went off to work.


End file.
